The Stories Of Moon Dancer
by danparker
Summary: Here are a set of stories centering around Moon Dancer.
1. Moon Dancer's Nice Day

Moon Dancer's Nice Day

One day, a unicorn pony lived all by herself in an old, worn down house in Canterlot. She was a nice pony. Her name is Moon Dancer and she likes to perform magic tricks. At this moment, she is just admiring the view outside.

"Ah, today is a nice day," she said as she went outside early that morning, "I can't wait to go out and do something. But what shall I do?" She wandered around the area of Canterlot. There were several places that she remembered when she was a filly.

"I wonder," Moon Dancer thought to herself. She eventually found something to do. She decided to explore the areas surrounding Canterlot Castle. She wanted to see if she can remember the places she's been to all those years ago.

One of the specific places she visited was the local library. "Here is where I used to read books with my friend, Twilight Sparkle," Moon Dancer thought to herself. She remembered those days.

She did try to show Twilight Sparkle some of the books she likes to read. "Man, I sure wanted to show Twilight Sparkle some of the books," Moon Dancer thought to herself. She continued on. She eventually came across a fountain.

"Man," Moon Dancer thought to herself, "I remember one pony tried to drink out of this fountain. I knew that was a no, no! Why did I say it like that?" She remembered the days she and her friends used to play around the fountains. "Yep," she said, "Those were the days."

She continued on and she came across a market town in Canterlot. "Yeah," Moon Dancer though, watching the ponies walk around, buying goods. "Everypony is busy today," Moon Dancer thought.

She was about to leave when she saw one shop with party supplies. Then an idea lit up in her mind. "I know," Moon Dancer thought. She then turned for home.

By the end of the day, Moon Dancer was happy with herself. "That was some day!" she said, thinking about her day, "I need to do something tomorrow." Moon Dancer thought about it for a moment. "That's it!" she said out loud, "Tomorrow, I'll throw a party! Yes! I'll invite my friends over! Even Twilight Sparkle!"

So she decided that she was going to throw a party at her house tomorrow. "Right!" she thought, "I'll do it!" So she made the plans right away. However, she did not know what will happen tomorrow. In the night skies and on the ground.


	2. Party Today

Party Today

Today, Moon Dancer was in a really good mood. "All right," she said, "Today is the day! My party will be successful!"

Soon enough, Moon Dancer went to the local party shop in Canterlot and bought all of the party supplies.

"All set," Moon Dancer said, getting the last supplies, "Party favors, balloons and streamers! All for the fun of it!" After that, she returned to her home to get the party ready. "I know!" Moon Dancer said as she set out all of the party stuff she's bought.

So as quick as a flash, Moon Dancer has set out the party. "Not yet afternoon," Moon Dancer thought, "And I'm already set for the party! I can do this!" So Moon Dancer set out the final preparations.

"Now to invite everypony," Moon Dancer thought to herself. She then prepared all of the invitations. "I know!" Moon Dancer thought, "I'll invite Twilight. Maybe she'll come."

So Moon Dancer wrote all of the invitations to all of the ponies she was going to invite. Then she had them delivered to their respective houses, including Twilight Sparkle's home.

"Now everypony will come," Moon Dancer thought, "Well, not every pony. I know." So after Moon Dancer sent Twilight Sparkle an invitation to her party, she returned to her home, preparing the party for the last time.

"I must get ready myself now," Moon Dancer thought to herself, "I can't keep the ponies waiting too long. Oh wait, I'm early! Man, I make silly sentences!" As so, Moon Dancer got the final plans ready for the party. "There!" Moon Dancer said, tired, but happy.

"All set," Moon Dancer said. Soon, it was midday. Moon Dancer was ready to start the party she had set out. Thus the party was ready to start. "Ready!" Moon Dancer said. However, things would turn out different for Moon Dancer.


	3. No Pony Shows Up

Nopony Shows Up

Hours had passed since Moon Dancer had started the party. "Well, "I'm still open," Moon Dancer said, "Anypony?" Moon Dancer kept waiting and waiting and waiting.

Then, one or two unicorns showed up. "Hey," Moon Dancer said. The two ponies looked at where the party is. Then both unicorns left. "Anypony?" Moon Dancer said, starting to get worried.

Still, Moon Dancer kept on waiting. And waiting. And waiting. She decided to so something that she planned for the party by herself. "Well, this is kind of fun," Moon Dancer thought, "Hopefully, Twilight Sparkle will show up. Yeah, I'm sure of that. She'll come soon.

Moon Dancer didn't know at the time that Twilight Sparkle isn't in Canterlot now. She is now in a town called Ponyville, trying to figure out a mystery. Soon, Moon Dancer saw some ponies.

"Twilight?" Moon Dancer said, hoping that it is her. But to her disappointment, it was Twinkleshine. "Twinkleshine?" Moon Dancer said. "Oh, hey, Moon Dancer." Twinkleshine said, "I see you've thrown your party."

"Yeah," Moon Dancer said, "It's supposed to be a friendship party." "I see," Twinkleshine said, "Nice party." "Yeah," Moon Dancer said, "But nopony showed up. Not even Twilight Sparkle. "Oh, I see," Twinkleshine said.

"But," Moon Dancer was about to ask if Twinkleshine could join. "Oh, sorry," Twinkleshine said, "I can't. I have to go to my magic lesson. See you tomorrow! Bye!"

With that said, Twinkleshine ran off, leaving a very distraught Moon Dancer behind, all alone at her own party. Even Lyra Heartstrings or Minuette didn't show up to her party.

Soon, the day was over. And no pony showed up at all. "Why?" Moon Dancer said, "Why did no pony come?" She was really upset because no pony, not even Twilight sparkle came to her party.

Moon Dancer also didn't know that an ancient enemy has returned to Equestria. Instead, she went inside and remained inside for a long time.


	4. Moon Dancer's Total Dilemma

Moon Dancer's Total Dilemma

At the time after a few minutes after Twilight Sparkle and her new friends had defeated Nightmare Moon, Moon Dancer remained unhappy that no pony had came to her party.

"Why?!" Moon Dancer said in distraught, "Why did no pony come? Why?!" She was so upset that remained locked in her own home for a very long time. "What's the point?" Moon Dancer said to herself, "No pony, not even Twilight Sparkle came to the party that I've thrown for them! Why?!"

Soon, the news about Midnight Moon's defeat had spread throughout Equestria. The news even got to Moon Dancer's home, but she was too sad to even care. "What's the point?" Moon Dancer said sadly.

Today, was a nice day and all of the other unicorns who lived in Canterlot were out playing. All except for Moon Dancer. She remained locked in her home. One unicorn named Minuette decided to see Moon Dancer at the moment.

"Hello," Minuette called out to Moon Dancer when she got to her home. However, Minuette got no reply from Moon Dancer. "Maybe she's out doing some shopping," Minuette said, walking away, "I wish I could have gone to her party." Moon Dancer, of course didn't hear what Minuette said.

Later, Twinkleshine decided to stop by and see what's Moon Dancer is up to at the moment, but even she got no response. "Maybe she's busy," Twinkleshine concluded, "Something important, I bet." Twinkleshine left, but still, Moon Dancer didn't take any notice at all.

"What's with me?" she said to herself. She kept herself locked in her home. Other unicorns like Lyra Heartstrings, DJ Pon3, Lemon Hearts and even Comet Tail came by to see what Moon Dancer is up to. But Moon Dancer never answered any of them.

"I wonder what is up with Moon Dancer?" Comet Tail thought to himself. For the rest of the time, Moon Dancer remained in her distraught state. "I wonder what's in it for me?" Moon Dancer asked herself.

She kept herself hidden for what appears to be a very long time. The next time Moon Dancer finally came out of her hiding place, she is a very different pony.


	5. A New Pony Personality

A New Pony Personality

On this particular day, Moon Dancer still remained locked in her now gloomy home. Because Moon Dancer had thrown a friendship/get together party and no pony had shown up, Moon Dancer fell into depression.

"Now what?" Moon Dancer said to herself, still feeling very depressed, "No pony? No pony came to my party?"

So Moon Dancer still remained in her current state. At this particular point in time, Moon Dancer still remained locked in her home.

Until she had made a decision. "Ok," Moon Dancer said at last, "No pony wants to talk to me. Fine, let it be that way. I'm not talking to any pony ever again!" She set her glasses aside harshly. So hard that they broke in two. She then searched harshly through one of her drawers and found a black, shaggy old sweater.

She immediately put it on. She was about to put her glasses back on when she realized that they had broken in two. In response, she put them back together with tape. "Forget it!" she said as she "fixed" her glasses with tape. She had also messed up her mane style while putting on her sweater.

However, Moon Dancer doesn't care about that at all. So she tied her mane up with a beady band. It made her look like a different pony, but she doesn't care anymore. "Finally," Moon Dancer said, "Out with the old, in with the new. That's the way it must be!"

So Moon Dancer remained locked in her home for a while after that. Then on one day, however, Moon Dancer finally emerged from her dark and gloomy home, now looking like a different unicorn pony. Now she only goes to the library to read books to herself, with no interest in making any friends.

Whenever some ponies discuss about Moon Dancer's new look, she just doesn't care about what they are saying. Moon Dancer now just shuts other ponies out of her sight.

"That's the way it must be now," Moon Dancer mumbled to herself, "And if you hate me mumbling to myself, put a sock in it!" Now, Moon Dancer's personality has changed.


	6. No Longer Friendly

No Longer Friendly

One particular day, Moon Dancer was out on her morning walk. By now, her personality had changed. Whenever another pony tries to talk to her, Moon Dancer just ignores him or her. "Hmph!" Moon Dancer mumbled at one point, "Leave."

"What?" the pony replied, but Moon Dancer just walked away. Now the other ponies question if they should talk to Moon Dancer now.

On one particular day, a unicorn pony, whose Name is Crosswise, was visiting Canterlot for a vacation. "Ah," Crosswise sighed, "What a fine day in Canterlot. Of course, I know that." Crosswise continued to walk around Canterlot, enjoying the sights.

Soon enough, Crosswise came across a pony. "Hmm," Crosswise pondered, looking at the pony, a unicorn, to be exact, "I wonder." It was Moon Dancer. Crosswise decided to talk to Moon Dancer. "Um, hello," Crosswise said to Moon Dancer.

"What?!" Moon Dancer shouted, startled by Crosswise. "I said," Crosswise said, "Hello. Didn't you notice me?" "Whatever," Moon Dancer said, uninterested. "Whatever?" Crosswise repeated, "I thought." "You thought wrong," Moon Dancer said, "I have no interest in you."

"No interest in me?" Crosswise repeated, "I thought all ponies likes to be friends. You know if you would give me a chance, the maybe we could-" "Shut up!" Moon Dancer shouted at Crosswise. "Whoa," Crosswise said.

"Now get out of my way!" Moon Dancer shouted, pushing Crosswise aside. "Maybe I picked a wrong day," he thought to himself. "Right," a unicorn pony who was nearby said, watching the whole thing.

Now, Moon Dancer has isolated herself from every other pony in Canterlot, or actually, all of Equestria. "Now this is what I choose," Moon Dancer said as she locked herself inside her dark and gloomy home.

She barely goes outside now, even if Twilight Sparkle or some of her friends are visiting Canterlot.

"Boy," Jet Set says as he and his wife, Upper Crust walk by Moon Dancer's lonely little house, "Who would live in a shack like that?" "I'm not sure," Upper Crust answered. And they walked away. Moon Dancer remained locked inside her home.

"I wonder what made that unicorn mad in the first place?" Crosswise said as he left Canterlot some days later.


	7. Dark Corners

Dark Corners

Moon Dancer remained in her house for a long time now. Soon enough, every unicorn pony in Canterlot began to talk about Moon Dancer. "I heard that she yells at ponies," one pony said. "Yeah," another one agreed.

"She just ignores us," another pony said. One pony even spread rumors about Moon Dancer dumping her boyfriend, however, because Moon Dancer never had a boyfriend, this isn't true, but the rumors spread anyway.

And besides, Moon Dancer never listens to them anyway. All she does is remained locked inside her home.

As time went on, it started to fall into disrepair. But Moon Dancer didn't care. She remained locked inside.

She only goes outside whenever she wants to go to the library. When she does, no pony would want to talk to her. And that's how Moon Dancer likes it now. "Just stay out of my way," Moon Dancer said to herself.

When she got to the library, all she does is just read books in the dark corners of the library. And all by herself, as she likes it. "Ok," Moon Dancer said as she read a book that she had, "I wonder what's in this book now."

So, she kept on reading. Other ponies in the library dare not say anything to Moon Dancer now.

Moon Dancer just kept on reading the books that she chose, not caring about the ponies who were now afraid to even walk up and talk to her.

When Moon Dancer is done in the library, she just leaves the library books behind and walk back to her home.

Inside her home, Moon Dancer just ignore the ponies talking about her from the outside and just spends her time inside her house just practicing her magic and reading whatever books she had with her.

"Aw, just forget it!" Moon Dancer said out loud.


	8. Visitor Unwelcome

Visitor Unwelcome

Time passed, and Moon Dancer still remained locked in her home. Moon Dancer looked out her window, watching all of the ponies enjoying themselves. "Who wants them anyway?" Moon Dancer said.

The lonely unicorn then plopped down in her bed. "I'm fine being all alone," Moon Dancer said.

One day, an earth pony was walking around Canterlot. She is with another pony. The male pony said that his wife can go off to look at things by herself while he does business with a shop dealer.

The female pony was walking around Canterlot when she came across Moon Dancer's home. "What's this place?" the female pony asked, "Who would want to live in here?" But the female pony got her answer very fast.

At that moment, Moon Dancer was out getting her some breakfast. The female pony was about to go when she saw Moon Dancer walking back to her home. The female pony didn't pay any attention to Moon Dancer before she turned back to her home.

"Oh, excuse me, misses," the female pony said to Moon Dancer. "What do you want?" Moon Dancer asked in an unkind manner. "Well," the female pony said, "Is this your house?" "Yeah, why the hell do you ask?" Moon Dancer asked in an undignified manner.

"It's just-" the female pony tried to think of something to say. "Well, speak up!" Moon Dancer shouted, "You're wasting my time! If you're just wasting my time, then buzz off with you!" "Well," the female pony said, "It's just that it looks old and its falling apart." "Yeah?" Moon Dancer replied, "So what? I don't care!"

"Well," the female pony said, "Do you want to?" "Listen, misses," Moon Dancer said at last, "I don't want any visitors walking on my property, even if it is falling apart! Now good bye and good day to you!" With that said, Moon Dancer walked back to her home.

"But," the female pony said, "Don't you want any friends?" This made Moon Dancer very mad. "Are you deaf?!" Moon Dancer said to the female pony out loud, "Get out of my sight now!"

With that, she slammed the door. "Oh," the female pony sighed, "Maybe I've picked the wrong pony." With that said, she walked away.

Sometime later, she met up with her husband, "Hey, honey," he said to his wife, "What's wrong?" "Well," the female pony said, trying to think of an answer. "What's wrong, my love?" her husband asked again in a kind tone.

"Well," the wife said, "I think I've tried to make friends with the wrong pony." "Oh," the male pony said, "Don't worry, my dear. I'm still with you." "That's true," the female pony said. And thus, the two ponies were happy together. However, Moon Dancer still glares at the outside world.


	9. Time Flies On

Time Flies On

Some time after the friendly female pony had tried to talk to her, Moon Dancer kept on thinking about what she had said to her. But she was in an emotional pain that she could hardly think about her.

"Ah, who needs her?" Moon Dancer groaned, "Who need any pony around me?! Am I happy now? No!"

And so, once again, Moon Dancer plopped down onto her bed. Around this time, Moon Dancer remained locked inside her home. She'd never bother to pay any attention to the weird things that are happening around her.

This was when Discord was on the loose once again. Moon Dancer never noticed that her bed had turned into a sponge and her blanket had turned into construction paper. Also, her home had turned into cardboard. She only left her home once again after Discord's chaos was undone.

Moon Dancer never met Rarity when she and Opalescence were visiting Canterlot. She'd also never bothered to talk to any of the upper class ponies like Jet Set and Upper Crust and Fancy Pants.

Also, no princess ever bothered to see her. Moon Dancer also never bothered to go to Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding, nor did she noticed the attack of the Changlings. "What do you expect?" Moon Dancer thought to herself, "The end of Equestria?"

But time goes on, and so does the rest of Equestria nonetheless. She'd never even to care for the fact that the Crystal Empire had returned after disappearing for almost a thousand years or even cared to know that Twilight Sparkle had become an alicorn princess.

However, for staying in her home for most of the time, she did avoid getting strangled by black death vines or having her magic drained by Tirek. "I don't know what the hell was going out there and I don't care," Moon Dancer said to herself. Although, sometimes, she still goes to the library all by herself.


	10. Now The Familiar Face

Now The Familiar Face

On one day in Canterlot, Moon Dancer woke up to a nice an sunny day. However, for her, it wasn't a nice and sunny day. "Who cares if it's nice today?" Moon Dancer said as she started her usual morning routine. After finishing her breakfast, she was thinking about going outside today.

"Who would want to go outside anyway?" Moon Dancer said, rejecting the nice day. Moon Dancer has lived all by herself for such a long period of time that she had lost care for the outside world. Or most of Equestria for that matter.

So Moon Dancer just sat down on her old couch and just pouted. "I'm fine living like this," Moon Dancer said, "It's the best thing in the whole wide world! I'm happy this way! Who wants to live like me?!"

So for most of the day, Moon Dancer just sat on her couch, not thinking about what to do that day. She only got up just to walk around her home whenever she wants to. By now, her home is now in a terrible state.

Moon Dancer had never bothered to ask for any repairs done to her home. "Ah," Moon Dancer said, "Repair is too expensive. I don't need it." At one point, Moon Dancer walked by her front door. She'd never thought about going outside at all that day.

"Who wants the outside world anyway?" Moon Dancer said and she walked away, "I don't care at all!" She then walked to another part of her house.

A few minutes later, however, Moon Dancer heard a cracking sound coming from her door. "What?" she thought, turning around to see that a hole had now appeared in her front door. This made Moon Dancer pretty upset.

"Who put a hole in my door?" Moon Dancer growled. She walked to her door and she could see Twilight Sparkle through the hole. "Oh," Moon Dancer groaned. Nonetheless, she answered the door immediately.


	11. Twilight Sparkle's Visit

Twilight Sparkle's Visit

Some time after Twilight Sparkle knocked on Moon Dancer's front door and put a hole into it, Moon Dancer just remained silent inside her home, even if Twilight Sparkle, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Minuette and Spike were all waiting for her outside.

But Moon Dancer wants nothing to do with the five. "Give her some time," suggested Twinkleshine. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, unsure about this.

Some hours later, Moon Dancer came out of the shadows of her gloomy house."Time for some studying," she thought to herself as she set hoof outside, "Good, there is no pony around."

However, Moon Dancer ended up walking towards Spike, face to face. "Uh, this is for you?" Spike said, holding a ruined teddy bear, "I was going to give it to you at your party?" Moon Dancer then picked up the ruined teddy bear with her magic.

"Thank you, Spike!" Moon Dancer replied in an uninterested tone of voice. "You're welcome?" Spike replied as Moon Dancer walked away. "I guess she liked it after all," Spike thought to herself.

So, as Moon Dancer was studying at the library, Twilight Sparkle was spying on her. "Don't worry, Moon Dancer," Twilight Sparkle whispered, "I'll make friends with you. If it's the last thing that I'll do!"

Nonetheless, Moon Dancer kept on reading books for a few hours. "Twilight Sparkle," she muttered to herself, "Who does she think she is? I've invited her to my party and she doesn't show you at all. No pony did. And a few years later, now she shows up. What a joke."

She was quiet so that no pony heard her."I'll show her who's the joke," Moon Dancer whispered as she continued studying.

When Moon Dancer was done for the day, she returned to her home. She tossed the ruined teddy bear onto an old shelf and quickly plopped onto the bed. "Who needs friends?" she said before she fell asleep.

However, Twilight Sparkle, who was nearby, was determined to make friends with the gloomy unicorn.


	12. Five Self-Centered Ponies

Five Self-Centered Ponies

The following day, Moon Dancer walked outside for a morning walk. Twilight Sparkle and Spike, who were camping out nearby, woke up when they heard the door close. "There she is," said Twilight Sparkle. "Ok," said Spike, "So?""We just keep an eye on her," Twilight Sparkle said. However

However, Twilight Sparkle noticed five ponies walking towards Moon Dancer. "Who are those ponies?" Spike asked. "I' don't know," Twilight Sparkle answered. Moon Dancer noticed the five ponies approaching before she saw them face to face. "Excuse me," Moon Dancer said, "Can I do something for you?"

"Not really," one pony replied. "Then I must be on my way," Moon Dancer said, shoving the five ponies out of her way. "She looks tough," one pony said. "I'd rather race her," another said, "And win!" "Come on," said one pony, "Let's follow her." And the five ponies followed Moon Dancer.

Some minutes later, Moon Dancer was halfway finished with her morning chose to walk through an empty plain near Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle and Spike quietly followed her. They didn't get too close just in case Moon Dancer might notice them.

However. "Excuse me," Moon Dancer said as soon as she saw the five ponies again, "Can I do anything for you? What do you want?" "My name is Sour Sweet," one pony said, "It's so nice to meet you. Maybe!"

"Sour Sweet?" Moon Dancer repeated. "Yes," Sour Sweet said, "Remember it!" "I'm Lemon Zest!" another pony said, "Let's rock and roll!" "Sugarcoat," another said bluntly. "I'm Indigo Zap," another one said, "Let's race. So that I can win!" "And call me Sunny Flare," the last one said, "Don't forget our names!"

"So," Moon Dancer said, "Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Indigo Zap. What are you doing here?" "We just wanted to see what you're up to," Sunny Flare answered. "I'm walking," Moon Dancer answered, "All right?!" "Ok," said Sugarcoat, "This is a blank, quiet place to be walking around."

"So what?" Moon Dancer asked, "I like it." "You could try a better pace," suggested Sunny Flare. "I think this place is fine," protested Moon Dancer. "Hey guess what?" Indigo Zap said. "What?" Moon Dancer asked "I'm going to race you!"

"You wouldn't," said Moon Dancer. Before Moon Dancer could say anything else, Indigo Zap said, "One, two, three, go!" With that, Indigo Zap took off, literally leaving Moon Dancer in the dust. "Look," Moon Dancer coughed, "Do you want to have a conversation with me, or do you want to show off?"

"I'd rather dance with you!" said Lemon Zest and she grabbed Moon Dancer by the front legs and started dancing to rock and roll music. "Lemon Zest lies hard rock music," said Sugarcoat, "That's her nature." "I notice that those ponies aren't being respectful to Moon Dancer," said Spike. "True, Spike," Twilight Sparkle agreed.

Finally, Moon Dancer threw Lemon Zest aside. "I'm going now!" said Moon Dancer, "Out of my way!" And Moon Dancer pushed Sunny Flare aside, knocking her down. "Argh!" Sunny Flare cried, "My mane! She ruined it." So Moon Dancer left Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, and Sunny Flare behind.

When Moon Dancer returned to where she had started, she saw Indigo Zap there, waiting for her. "You again?" Moon Dancer asked. "I win!" Indigo Zap, "I win! I win! I win! In your face! Because I'm the winner, slowpoke!" By now, Moon Dancer is starting to get annoyed.

Soon enough, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, and Sunny Flare caught up to Moon Dancer. "You left us behind!" said Lemon Zest, "All I wanted to do is dance with you!" "And you're going to pay for what you did to me!" Sunny Flare shouted.

By now, Moon Dancer was starting to get annoyed. "You shouldn't have done that," said Sugarcoat. "And I'm still the winner!" Indigo Zap shouted. "All we wanted to do is-" Sour Sweet said before Moon Dancer cut her off. She'd finally had it with the five.

"Enough!" Moon Dancer shouted, "You all are a nuisance to me! Get out of my sight now and I mean it!" Immediately, she generated magic with her horn and instantly, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Indigo Zap became trapped by a magic aura.

Moon Dancer then lifted the five ponies off the ground and sent them flying through the air. They ended up in a large tree. "Good riddance!" Moon Dancer shouted and she walked away.

"Now I'm not sure if this will work," said Spike, "I don't think she would ever be friends with you now." But Twilight Sparkle stuck to her game. "I'm not giving up," Twilight Sparkle said to herself. "You're not giving up, are you?" said Spike.

In the tree, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Indigo Zap remained stuck on the branches. "My headset is broken!" Lemon Zest complained. "You're lucky it's not your neck," said Sugarcoat. "Well, I think it went well," said Sour Sweet, "No it didn't!"

"Maybe we should have tried something else," said Sunny Flare, "After all, my mane is ruined!" "How about racing?" suggested Indigo Zap, "Bet I could beat you!" "Oh, shut up, Indigo Zap!" said Sunny Flare. "You're a bragger," said Sugarcoat. "I Can't help it," said Indigo Zap.


	13. After That

After That

Later that day, Moon Dancer was just sitting in her home. She was feeling upset after the way the 5 ponies had treated her. "Forget it!" she said out loud, "I'd never want to make another friend ever again!" With that said, she remained inside her home for most of the day.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle is still standing outside of Moon Dancer's home, thinking of what to do next. "So now what?" Spike asked. "Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'm to sure now."

"So we can go back to Ponyville and think this whole thing out?" Spike asked. "We're not going back to Ponyville," said Twilight Sparkle, "But are going to think about what we're going to do." "Aw, butter radiation belt!" Spike groaned.

"We need to think on how to approach this," Twilight Sparkle explained. "Well," said Spike, "I'm not sure if it's going to be easy now, especially after the way those ponies treated her." "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "Next time, I'm going to teach those ponies a lesson."

"I'll put it on your schedule," Spike said. "But we need to do something about Moon dancer now," Twilight Sparkle said seriously. "I know," said Spike, "What? Should we just go barging in and say, 'can you be my friend now'?"

"No," Twilight Sparkle said, "We're not breaking into any pony's home. I just need to ask her to be my friend." "Well," said Spike, "I wish you good luck on that. After what just happened, it may take a whole lot of moons."

"I understand," said Twilight Sparkle, "All I need to do is wait for the right time." "And that will take a long time," said Spike. "Probably," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, there is one unicorn pony that I can think of," Spike said to himself, "Who is really angry because you messed up her town and doesn't want to be your friend. I'm thinking about Starlight Glimmer." "What did you say?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"A pony," Spike answered meekly. He didn't want Twilight Sparkle to start thinking about Starlight Glimmer now. She wanted to focus on Moon Dancer right now.


	14. Moon Dancer's Evening Walk

Moon Dancer's Evening Walk

Hours passed and Twilight Sparkle and Spike are still waiting. Of course, Twilight Sparkle is still waiting for her chance to talk to Moon Dancer. "How long are we going to wait?" Spike asked. "Hopefully, not much longer," Twilight Sparkle answered, "Hopefully. I hope."

"That sounds like an even longer time," Spike said. It was near sundown when both Twilight Sparkle and Spike saw Moon Dancer leaving her home and setting out for a walk.

"Look!" Spike said, "Moon Dancer is going out for her walk." "I see that, Spike," said Twilight Sparkle, "Come on, let's follow her. Stealth style." "Ok," Spike replied, "Stealth mode."

So quietly, Twilight Sparkle and Spike followed Moon Dancer. This time, they were careful not to be seen by any pony. Without knowing that she is being followed, Moon Dancer enjoyed her evening walk out of Canterlot.

To her, it was a quiet, peaceful evening in Canterlot. "Ah," Moon Dancer sighed, "Quiet and peaceful. Here, no pony to bother me." So, Moon Dancer walked towards the nearby mountainside lake and took a long breath.

And thus, Moon Dancer enjoyed her time there. "Now I can get some rest," Moon Dancer said. She is unaware of who is nearby as Twilight Sparkle and Spike were hiding out in a bush. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Spike asked. "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered, "I'm sure of it."

"Ok," said Spike, "I'll go over there and hide and be quiet." "Ok," said Twilight Sparkle a Spike moved to a garden bush. So, the two quietly watched Moon Dancer enjoying her time until it is time for her to go home.

However, unbeknownst to Twilight Sparkle and Spike, Moon Dancer suddenly became suspicious. "There she goes," Twilight Sparkle said, "I'll try again tomorrow. All right, Spike." "Twilight?" Spike said.

"Yes, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle replied, only to see Spike almost covered with a lot of slugs. "Ew," Twilight Sparkle groaned. "I think I would like to be careful next time," Spike said, "And I think I got a slug up my nose."

"Gross!" Twilight Sparkle groaned. "I'll get some salt," said Spike. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Good luck on that."


	15. Trying To Find A Way

Trying To Find A Way

The next morning, Moon Dancer woke up to another lonely day in Canterlot, even though she had a decent evening yesterday. "So what's in store for me now?" Moon Dancer asked herself, "Well, who knows? I don't know." It was lonely talking to herself, but Moon Dancer doesn't care.

"Now what's going on?" she asked as she got prepared for the day. Of course, still determined to make friends with Moon Dancer, Twilight Sparkle once again slept in a tent near Moon Dancer's home. "I'm wondering if this is legal," Spike wondered to himself.

"Don't worry," Twilight Sparkle said in a confident voice, "It'll be all right." "If you say so," said Spike, "But I wonder what's going on today?" "Oh, the usual," Twilight Sparkle said, "Breakfast, brushing, flossing, and other things that you need to do in the morning. Uh, Moon Dancer, of course."

"All right," said Spike, "I'll go with that." "Right," said Twilight Sparkle, "Now we must be on the move, as Moon Dancer will be on the move." "No doubt about that," said Spike.

A few minutes later, they saw Moon Dancer leaving her home once again. "There she goes," said Spike. "Now let's follow her," said Twilight Sparkle. "Ok," Spike said. And so, the two followed Moon Dancer to a simple place in Canterlot. Quietly as usual. "I take it that she already had breakfast," said Spike. "Duh," Twilight Sparkle replied.

The two suddenly noticed Moon Dancer walking out of their view. "Where is she going?" Spike asked. "Not sure," said Twilight Sparkle. "Maybe," thought Spike "Ok," said Twilight Sparkle, "It's time to get started as soon as possible.

"Ok," said Spike when suddenly, Twilight Sparkle was immediately approached by Moon Dancer. "Oh, hi, Moon Dancer," Twilight Sparkle said meekly. "You were sneaking up on me yesterday evening and this morning?!" Moon Dancer shouted at Twilight Sparkle, "Weren't you?!"

"Uh, what?" Twilight Sparkle said, trying to sound confused. "Don't toy with me!" Moon Dancer shouted. "I knew this would go sour," said Spike.


	16. Confronted And Asking Some Questions

Confronted And Asking Some Questions

Now Twilight Sparkle came face to face with Moon Dancer as the lonely unicorn finally discovered Twilight Sparkle and Spike hiding in some bushes. Moon Dancer just stared at the two with a scowling look in her eyes.

"Oh, hi there," said Twilight Sparkle, nervously, "Hi again? Moon Dancer?" "Yep," Spike added in, "Long time?" "Seriously," said Mood Dancer, "Who?" "Who what?" asked Twilight Sparkle, "Can you-"

"Seriously, who the hell are you?!" Moon Dancer asked demandingly. "Whoa," said Spike, "Intense tone." "Quit stalling!" Moon Dancer shouted. "Oh, we were just observing you," Spike explained. "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle scolded, "Stop!" "What?" Spike replied, confused.

"If you want to make friends with me, so-called princess," said Moon Dancer, "It's not working! You've missed your chance! So get lost!"

And with that said, Moon Dancer walked away, very furious, leaving Twilight Sparkle aghast.

"Well, that went smooth," Spike said. "And you weren't much help this time," Twilight Sparkle said severely to her dragon. "Whoops," said Spike, "I'm sorry, I was just." "It didn't go very well," Twilight Sparkle said.

"I don't know what to say now," said Twilight Sparkle, "But I'm not giving up!" "Not giving up on trying to make friends with Moon Dancer?" said Spike, "Ok, I wish you good luck on that."

"Ok," said Twilight Sparkle, "Spike I think you're going to help me. It's time that I do things the right way." "Ok," said Spike, "And does it involve not getting caught by Moon Dancer again?" "I think you know the point," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Right," said Spike, "So, when do we get started?" "Let's try to think on what to do first," said Twilight Sparkle, "I'm going to try to make friends with Moon Dancer, but I'm going to do it slowly." "If you say so, Twilight," Spike said, "You are the Princess of Friendship now."

"Thanks," said Twilight Sparkle, "For that reminder." "Ok," said Spike, "Anything is better than sitting around here and doing nothing all day." "Right," said Twilight Sparkle, "Let's go." And the two set off together.


End file.
